Voyage of lost souls
by Zakari
Summary: While camping ba a river inuyasha smells blood and goes to check it out. what he finds is a strange young hanyou. On a quest of her own.


The voyage of lost souls  
  
Disclaimer: no I dun own inuyasha...blah blah blah...  
  
She din't know how she got out.  
  
Arrows shot past her face as she lept over the fence of the castle. She was in a sweat, and she wouldnt   
  
stop until she reached her destination. Her feet where cut on the glass from the window she had lept through.  
  
She would not go there again.  
  
Zaki ran through the woods as fast as she could hurting her eyes on the limbs of trees as she ran, The moon   
  
was high in the sky and the souls of the dead where out that night. She ran for fear that if she stopped, she  
  
would become one of them. the wind hit her face like smalll blades, cutting through flesh, and leaving deep   
  
scars. This only caused her to run faster away from the lords castle, being carful not to trip as she ran. Up   
  
ahead she heard the sound of a river, and slowed down to jump into its deapths. Clutching the small crimson  
  
orb, in her hand as she was swept away.  
  
Chapter one: Shadows Flight  
  
Inuyasha woke up. It was late at night. He looked around, noting to himself that everyone seemed asleep.  
  
He got up silently, and walked to the river, by which they where camping. And slipped away unoticed by the  
  
others. He sat at the foot of a tree, and started to think. He didnt know what it was, but for some reson there  
  
was a sense of forboding in his mind. Like somthing horribe was going to happen soon unless he did somthing.   
  
Like a chance they have now to do somthing could be left undone. A strong wind blew on his face. He took a deep  
  
breath and let out a long sigh. ' What could it be?' he thought. "huh-?" He gasped. And sniffed the air. he   
  
smelled... he smelled... 'blood?' strange- for some reson, this disturbed him. He stood up and followed the sent.   
  
He stopped when he reached the river bed. A small branch stuck out into the water.On the branch was a bit   
  
of torn kimono fabric. 'The rapids here are extreamly harsh' he thought as he ran towards the thicket in the  
  
middle of the river. the closer he got the stronger the smell of blood was. when he got there, he saw the body  
  
of a young hanyou, with long black hair and long gashes on her hands and face. Her hair was mangled with   
  
blood, and he noted with searching eyes, she was very beutiful. He bent over to examine her and noticed a   
  
small gleam coming from her hand. He gasped. And reached down to grab it, when he heard a small groan of   
  
pain coming from the girl. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked towards him. Her eyes where bloodshot. She   
  
opened her mouth to say somthing but all that came out was a small clicking sound. Through her blurred vision  
  
she saw his ears. " I..n.n.u..yasha.." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. his eyes widended at this. 'How  
  
does she know my name?' She lifted her right hand up in the air towards him. "take.. this- hurry... run... don't  
  
let him get it.." She colapsed in his arms. Inuyasha panicked. 'what am I going to do? The sun's almost up.. and  
  
-' "SIT BOY!!!" *thunk* "now whos the pervert?" miroku walked up to him. Inuyasha was frozen in shock. Kagome  
  
walked up to him. "what where you thinking sneaking out of camp like that? We where worried ya know!"   
  
Inuyasha was so shocked he didnt know ehat to say. so for once. his mouth stayed closed. Sango walked   
  
over to kagome. "What was he doing?" kagome looked like she could kill. "GO ON! TELL HER WHAT YOU WHERE  
  
DOING!" Inuyasha stared at her dumbfoundedly. But suddently... "WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW YA OLD WENCH!?"   
  
Sango looked at him curiously. " old wench? She whispered to miroku. "mmm... bad idea.." miroku muttered. "SIT  
  
BOY!!" *boom* Inuyasha glared at her. "WHAT-DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" "with all that noise you'd think she   
  
would of woken up by now... Unless shes.." Miroku noticed the look of worry on her face. The girl looked to be  
  
just a little older than kohaku. Miroku walked in between the two. "now, now, now, stop fighting. Kagome, Dont  
  
you think the girl's wounds need to be seen to first? And, Inuyasha, she probaly would appreaciate having you   
  
tell us whats going on." he said logicly. Five hours later they reached Kaedes hut, Inuyasha had the ingured girl   
  
draped over his back as they entered. "What is this?" Kaede askes as they entered. When Inuyasha layed Zak  
  
i onto the mat, her eyes opened in shock. It took her a while to regain her composure. "do ye know whom this   
  
girl is?" She asked, her shock just barly visible under her mask. Miroku walked up. " pardon me my lady Keade, but  
  
Inuyasha here found her in the river." Kaede looked interested. "Will you care to explain this to me Inuyasha?"  
  
She asked. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, as if she had not even asked the question. Then suddently he  
  
pulled out the Partially commpleated Sheikon No Tama. Kagome gasped. "How come, where did you-" Kagome stuttered  
  
. "Let him speak, child." Kaede interupted. He waited for a sign that he could start talking. Kaede nodded. " Me and the  
  
others where camping outside, near a river. I could'nt sleep so I walked to the river to think and wash up. And I smelled   
  
blood." Inuyasha started. "so what did you do next?" Shippo asked curiously. "I'm getting there. Well I smelled blood,   
  
right? It was then that I ran towards the smell..." "I guess you could say he followed his nose." Miroku muttered. this   
  
caused Shippo to giggle. "SHUT UP!!! IM TALKING HERE!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Go on." Kagome said Quickly. "Well when   
  
I got there, there was this bloody mess in the rivers base." Inuyasha finished. "That still doesn't explain the Sheikon   
  
Shards you have." Sango stated matter-of-factly. "Well. She GAVE it to me." A shocked silence followed this dramatic  
  
conclusion to the story. Kaede nodded, and started to tend to the supposedly 'human' girls wounds. A few minutes   
  
later the girl opened her eyes. No one was there. It did'nt stun her in the slightest though. They did'nt even know her   
  
after all. She slowly began to get up and unravel her bandeges that where on her feet. Carful not to reopen any of   
  
the injuries, she walked out of the hut. The sudden appearence of light shocked her. When her eyes finally got ajusted   
  
to the light she opened the wider, so she could see better. There where children playing in the mud, and wives  
  
hanging up clothes. Men coming back from hunting. 'just like my old home' she thought sadly, a whisp of regret   
  
washed over her. She hadnt been able to protect the ones she loves. She clenched her fists in anger. "So your finaly  
  
awake young lass." Zaki jumped at the sudden noise. "wh-who are you?" She asked curiously. "My name is Kaede, Im  
  
the head preistess of this village." She looked towards Zaki. "but more important still... who are You?" Zaki smiled and  
  
closed her eyes. Her hair turned a silverish-blue color and her eyes silver. Small black ears popped out of her head  
  
and she grew a long black ta  
  
il. She looked the old miko in the eyes. "my name is Zaki. Zaki Hikari Yami No Tama Rei." Kaedes eyes widened at   
  
her transformation. "your a youkai?" She asked. "Zaki shook her head. "No. just a hanyou." She said casualy. "....  
  
Would you like some tea?" "shure." A few hours later Miroku and inuyasha burst in through the cafe door. "THE   
  
GIRL IS MISSING!!!" Inuyasha bellowed. -_-; Zaki looked at inuyasha for a moment. he eyed her hair. "Who is she?"  
  
He asked. Zaki stood up. And bowed. "Pleased to meet you lord Inuyasha. My name is Zaki." He looked at her in  
  
shock. "And... I belive Im the girl your talking about." Miroku was at her feet in seconds. "Will you bear my child."  
  
Kaede stared at him like he was crazy. Sango looked pissed. Kagome and shippo wernt there and.. Inuyasha hit   
  
him in the head. Zaki looked at him in shock. "M..me?....ummm..." Sango walked towards her and patted her on  
  
the shoulder. "He does this to everyone." "...." Zaki was dumbfounded. "really? even the men?" Now it was miroku's  
  
turn to be shocked. "Umm.. no..." Zaki looked extreamly happy. "Well then! I don't see why it would be a problem!"  
  
Miroku looked even more shocked. "Really?" he asked? Just then there was a crash and a scream came from outside  
  
. "Help! a monster!" A woman screamed. Zaki looked like she was in shock. Inuyasha and the others ran outside.  
  
Kaede told her to stay inside but she ran out any way. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsuiga and used the cutting wind   
  
but The beast dodged it. "Kukukukukuku!" The beast laughed. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled at him. Naraku came out  
  
of the beast mouth and smiled. " Who else do you think I'd send after my most prized possesion!" He turned towards Zaki.  
  
She turned and glared at him. She walked up to him slowly. Her eyes panicked. " Ah so youve found my wench.  
  
I'd say you better give me back the Sheikon shards and her if you wish to live!" Inuyasha stared at her. 'Strange.   
  
She does'nt have the mark of a mate on her, nor does she even smell like him...' Inuyasha thought. Zaki scowled  
  
at him. "I don't belong to any demon! Especially not you! you discusting mess of a worthless beast!" She spat  
  
at him. His expression did not change until she said... " Besides! I'm already with somone!" 'that got him.' She   
  
thought, smiling to herself. But the smile soon faded when she relized that she had to say who. "Tell me whom  
  
your mate is girl, and I shall prove myself better than him!" Zaki mentally hit herself. 'stupid, stupid zaki! what  
  
now?' She looked towards Miroku. With an inner sigh she walked up boldly to him. "You will do no such thing!   
  
Besides, I've chosen a man who at the least, unlike most male youkai, looks like a MAN!" Sango giggled at this.  
  
Naraku on the other hand looked pissed. "WHAT?! YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!?" he hissed. "Yea! and  
  
you smell like one too!" For a while they kept throwing insults at each other. Until she got bored and made   
  
him go away, saying that it's to late at night and that we can fight later. That night miroku walked up to her  
  
. "So who is it?" Zaki looked at him with tiered eyes. She had lost so much energy she had turned into her ol  
  
d, black haired self. "There wasnt really   
  
anyone. I was bored so, I said he was YOU." Miroku stared at her in shock for so long she got irritated   
  
at him and told him to go to bed and that they had to leave early in the morning so they could resume   
  
there quest. When asked if she was coming she stated that she "guessed so." 


End file.
